


Ripple in Time

by Risuna_Phenix



Series: Never Strike Twice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, CRA, F/M, I am migrating from fan-fiction.net the story is also posted there, Kumo Centric, Literary References & Allusions, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuna_Phenix/pseuds/Risuna_Phenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can one person change the course of history? How much can an unprecedented love change people, heal souls maybe even be that something lost they never even knew was missing? How can a lover's devotion, a mothers love, a marine's loyalty change the corse of fate? E and Killer bee are about to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my friends to the Ripple In Time Naruto Universe(RIT for short).
> 
> Ever since they were first introduced a select few characters have fascinated me. This story sets several of them in a different light. Kirabi(Killerbee), E (the Fourth Raikage), and The Third Raikage, Throughout this latest installment of Naruto we have gotten some insight into how they became who they are, but a lot of their story is a mystery.
> 
> In my mind this makes them perfect candidates for the journey we are about to embark on. We are going to do a complete rewrite from Kumos's perspective through the eyes of an outsider from "our" world as well as highlighting on these three characters and who exactly they are.
> 
> on another note E is four years younger than cannon.

_**"Beca"**_  
  
I wake up in a world not my own.  
  
I had been a devil dog, a Marine, now I am little more than a lost girl in a place that my training had never prepared me for.I should be dead.

That rock slide should have crushed me and yet here I am.

In this world, I'm nothing special. These people wield a power I have never imagined. I don't understand the language.  
  
My only way to interact with the world around me is a little girl that's good at charades.  
  
Even back home my voice was never heard for who I am is it to much to ask for others to understand,  
  
To try and see underneath my mask, when all they would have to do is ask to see the real me?  
  
I don't want to hide in the dark, I want to make the shadow not be stuck in it!  
  
I guess people like me don't get the option of choosing.  
  
Why did I ever join special ops? Oh right, they needed snipers,  
  
I knew I never should have gotten out of bed that day.  
  
It's too late to go back now, I'm stuck here.  
  
I never though something like this would happen,  
  
Had someone told me this was possible  
  
I would have told them they needed to  
  
see a doctor and go home.  
  
"Kirabi"  
  
Ever since the sealing don't you know  
  
Everyone's treated me different except for dad and bro  
  
They see another failure, a fool,  
  
a tool  
  
Something that they'll come to rue.  
  
Another cause of grief and strife.  
  
Hate filled glares brimming with mistrust  
  
Wishing I would turn to dust  
  
It's cause of them I can't live my life  
  
Is it too much to one day hope for a child, a wife.  
  
But I'll open their eyes they'll see  
  
That there is so much more to me.  
  
Fool y'a fool  
  
The Killer Bee  
  
I'm the  
  
Cage of Gyuki*  
  
The Hatichibi*  
  
I'm not the demon they think they see.  
  
I'm a shinobi of Kumo  
  
I'm Kirabi  
  
Brother of E  
  
That's what I am  
  
That's who I'll be  
  
And what I'll stay  
  
I refuse for it to be another way.  
  
That's who I want them all to see.  
  
Me.  
  
"E"  
  
They're fools the lot of them!  
  
Yes, Bee is more dangerous now, but we are shinobi living, in a shinobi village for Kami*'s sake! We are soldiers, assassins, killers, murders, living amongst soldiers, assassins, killers, murders!  
  
They are hypocritical bastards, they are the ones that forced this upon him.  
  
Shinobi are suppose to see underneath the underneath and now after all they put him through  
  
they can't find it with in themselves to tell the difference between a container and its continence.  
  
Kirabi is not the Hatichibi, Bee is the same person, my imbuto*.  
  
He's not going to lose control he promised me just as I promised him.  
  
I'm not abandoning my brother, and despite my father's gripes about grandchildren,  
  
I refuse to marry a woman from this village, or any other that treats my brother with such scorn for a burden that wasn't his choice.  
  
As long as my brother can't marry,  
  
Neither will I.  


* * *

_**Prolouge**_  


* * *

In a sleepy little coastal town in the land of lightening no one knew where the woman dressed in rags came from. She was a skittish little thing, jumped and ran for cover at any overly loud crash or bang, tucking into a ball, near any large structure. Her head pivoted and eyes shifted at the slightest movement in a paranoia that suggested they would bite. Her feet, covered in a solid toe boot of some kind that came up to mid caff and what must have one time been her pants were now torn to ribbons and used as bandages for various cuts and scrapes.  
  
If the way her strange ragged clothes hung off of her as if she were a hanger were an indicator, she hadn't eaten properly in several weeks. Covered in dirt, hair matted in filth it was impossible to distinguish her true hair or skin color from the dingy grim she was coated in but her eyes, her eyes were electric amber. Any doubt that she was not from the Elemental Nations was conformed as a strange language gushed forth from her lips is what could be maid out to be desperate pleas of some kind.  
  
Few were willing to go near her, some looked on with pity others in disgust as frustrated tears began to fall, she obviously fought the urge to shout and bit her bottom. No one was more surprised than the young woman when, the little green eyed brunet, Kira, the local farmers daughter, came forward and gave the filthy woman an apple and began to speak to her. "You're lost, aren't you? That's not fun. You looked hungry so I brought you an apple. My name's Kira, what's your name?"  
  
The young woman smiled sweetly, she pointed to her lips and ears before sweeping her hands over her own head while saying some thing in her own language. Little Kira's eyes lit up "You don't understand what I'm saying it's over your head!" The child's eyebrows knitted together as she tapped her foot in frustration.  
  
"You don't understand what I say, I don't understand what you say. It sounds like one big jumble is coming out of your mouth, it's probably the same with you for me. Hummm, I got it!" The child squealed. Taking a deep breath she pointed to herself and said one deliberate word "Kira."  
  
The elder girl smiled in realization and repeated the youngster's actions saying one distinguishable word. "Beca"  
  
Kira's eyes widened before she turned, running off leaving the poor woman confused. Kira spoke to her parents and motioned for Beca to follow her as she climbed on to her parent's hay cart.  
  
Once Beca was on the cart she curled up on the hay and let out a contented sigh drifting off to some much needed sleep, apple still clutched in her hand, as the cart mule lumbered pulling its cargo home. Little did those involved know just how much this decision would effect the events to come.  


* * *

Meanwhile in Kumo, the Sandaime Raikage, Jinrai Rakurai, looks out pensively over his village. He was a hard man who ruled with an iron fist and strongly believed in swift direct action. However once he became a father he came to realize the necessity of tempering, taking the time to analyze the situation over a long period of time before acting, rather than rushing in sword drawn. E's raising was a prime example of just how patient the impatient man could be.  
  
Perhaps to some it would un-shinobi-like of him to admit but he cared a great deal about his son. The boy may have taken after in in many ways, but he was his mother's child, he possessed his mother's strength and her passion for protecting the village, she was an Uzumaki after all. If only she hadn't been killed in that botched assassination attempt by a rebel faction when E was six. The Sandaime never could bring himself to marry another.  
  
An now with Kumo on the cusp of war he stands to lose E and Kirabi, who despite his infernal rapping had become like a second son to the Sandaime, or third son if he were to count his apprentice Daru.  
  
Iwa is on the move in the west and Kohona already mobilized in the south to aid Sunda in the south west in the search for their Sandaime Kazekage further provoking Iwa as it's allies in Kiri mobilize off of the land of lightening's southern coast forcing Kumo to prepare for war, causing all other countries to go on edge. In short the Elemental Nations were going to hell in a hand basket.  
  
Kumo has been in desperate need of information on the plans of the other hidden villages in order to plan counter offensives leaving him with the hard choice to send his precious sons out on reconnaissance to an Iwa outpost on the border near the northern cost of the country.  
  
If this alone wasn't nerve wracking enough for The Sandaime, Kumo was experiencing restlessness from within whispers of betrayal caress the streets, questioning wether or not the Sandaime should still lead, accusing E of being to young and inexperienced to take command when the time came. If something didn't change soon Kumo would find itself intrenched in civil war.  
  
For the first time since the death of E's mother Jinrai Rakurai bowed his head and prayed for a miracle, because a miracle it what it would take for his family, his village to make it out of this situation even partially intact.


	2. The Girl stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank’s for the feed back (or lack there of *_*;)  
> Here is the opening for Arc 1 enjoy.  
> If you are going to Comment please REVIEW.  
> There is a difference

It’s a peaceful morning on the northern coast of the land of lightening as the small family plus one wanders back towards their home thanks to their trusty horse and cart as they discuss the implications of taking in the young woman who sleeps next to their 10 year old daughter.

  
“She can’t be much older than seventeen, nineteen maximum, oh Yuu, the girl is in such bad shape, and that gash in her side, even as she sleeps the blood seeps it’s going to become septic if we don’t do something,”the older brunette woman hisses in concern as she sees the look of innocent curiosity in her daughter’s eye as she watches the outsider whimper in her sleep.

  
The slightly greying red haired man with the same eyes as his daughter lets out a sigh, “Then we do what we can Miwa, you and I both know what shinobi look like, we might have been forced into retirement by Jinrai for our own good cause of injuries, but that girl is no shinobi but, fighter? Yes, she wouldn’t be able to last this long with those wounds other wise.”

  
He spares a glance over his shoulder at the wounded girl just in time to see his daughter pull some of the strangers hair from her face before turning around contemplating the similarities between the two girls. “This Beca and our Kira could pass as sisters if need be, you always said that you wished we could have had another child, Perhaps despite the blood on our hands Kami is trying to grant our wish.” The graying man let out another sigh and his shoulders slouch as if a great weight had been resting upon them for many years. “Besides, neither one of us ever officially took on a student perhaps the time to do so has come and if this tension comes to a head Kumo will be the safest place for our daughter and we very well may find ourselves on the front at least to advise if not fight. We can’t afford to leave Kira without someone. Perhaps this is for these best. Now even if we’re gone our daughter stands a better chance, the Uzumaki blood will continue to live on even if the name doesn’t. If only we knew of Kushina-sama’s whereabouts.”

  
Miwa pressed herself closer to Yuu leaning her head on his shoulder in comfort for his lost clan and family, he had followed the Sandaime’s wife to Kumo from the ruins Uzu only to be rendered incapable to continue as a shinobi along with Miwa during the attempted assassination of Jinrai. Other than E all other ties to his family of blood had been broken it was only after the birth of their daughter that he returned to some semblance of the man he had once been.

  
Both adults were brought out of their silent thoughts by a shriek of loss as Beca jolts awake from a grizzly nightmare The filthy woman grasps her side in pain as she pants trying to catch her breath while trying to hold back a moan of anguish due to reopening her side. While the cart still moved, silently with a grace years as a Konichi had garnered her, she slipped away from her husband and to the pain wracked girl who flinched away at the proximity hissing at her.

  
Miwa lets out a sigh. “ You’re a suspicious little thing.Why dose something tell me your as stubborn as any Uzumaki dared to be? Kira, you seem to be able to communicate with her the best, can you try to reassure her that I’m trying to help?”   
“Okay Ka-san,Ummm how?”

Letting out a soft sigh Miwa shakes her head with slight aggravation before deciding to try something. She held out her hand as if asking the young woman to stop before reach up into the front to grab a sealing scroll out of her satchel.

Miwa Had to fight back a laugh as the grimy girl cocked her head like a puppy and arched her brow, in confusion.

“It seems that her culture uses similar basic hand signals to ours,” Miwa spoke softly to Yuu never once taking her eyes of Beca. We saw in the village that she spooks at loud noises I don’t how how she’ll react when I open the scroll if need be grab Kira and run. With the atrophy of her muscles its hard to tell what kind of training she undertook but I doubt she could out run either one of us in her condition.”

The older woman fought back a frown this whole situation was a huge gamble for her family. She agreed with her husband that this girl wasn't a shinobi but that didn't mean that this “Beca” couldn't be just as much a threat to their family.

Even if it was hard to equate threat with the emaciated golden eyed girl that had finally started to nibble that damn apple Kira had given her, poor girls stomach was probably so deprived that just a few slivers of that apple made it ache. Miwa doubted the girl weighed much more than Kira at this point.

Passing the scroll between her hands Miwa let out a sigh and shifted to look at Yuu keeping Beca in her peripheral vision, “Stop by the stream up ahead well get her cleaned up there before continuing to the house.” a message being passed with out words best to be on stable ground than a moving cart when they open the scroll easier to maneuver if things go south.

Yuu nodded his head in understanding and began to slow the mules by the side of the road to allow the girls to walk the rest of the way to the stream. “I’ll hang back just in case and stick to the tree line not a good idea to spook the girl more than necessary never a god idea to come across as a pervert specially when Kira will call me one.”

“That’s because you are one you old perv!”

“Only for you my dear only for you” Yuu smirks at Miwa’s outrage

“Fine lets get this over with,” she shakes her head at her husband antics and hops off the end of the cart.

“Kira, Beca come,” she motions to follow for good measure to make sure she is understood.

“Come?” a hoarse voice repeats.

Miwa winces at how painful Beca voice sounds but nods her head in confirmation taking the risk of turning her back to the girl and continue walking forward knowing her husband would watch her back.  
She hears a soft thump of feet as Beca and Kira begin to follow her down to the river but then only one set of foot steps was heard. MIwa turns around concerned that perhaps Beca fell at the cart only to see the girl right behind her Kira hopping from one of Beca’s steps letting Beca break the branches first before she continued.

It was a common tactic used by all Abu when tracking or when dealing with enemy territory to confuse pursers.

“The more I find out the less I know.” Miwa muttered even if she couldn't help but smile as her daughter kept sticking her head out from behind Beca stifling giggles as the older girl put a finger over her mouth for Kira to stay quiet, What Beca was doing was telling. It must have been common in her family to integrate skills from a young age.

Shinobi rarely taught their skills like that so casually as if it were a game for children. and a nagging in the back of Miwa’s mind couldn't help but be raised. How many kids could have survived to adulthood in the second war if this kind of teaching had been more common?

The group continued down to the riverside Kira continuing to jump in Beca’s footsteps as they went small giggles escaping every few hops.As the slope increased a limp became more pronounced in Beca’s gate. Limbs crack as she grabs them making a effort to stay up right till they reach the river bed. Miwa threw her over shirt on a low branch partially to keep it dryer partially as a signal to her husband who was hiding in the trees nearby that she opens the scroll with a pronounced pop only for it to be over shadowed by the crack of a branch breaking Throwing down the scroll Miwa spins around in a panic to see Beca falling down the last of the embankment on her back Kira sliding right after her Kira landing on top of her rather than hit the ground and rock and the shock causes blood to squirt from the older woman’s side where a larger rock and her beaten body collided. Where Kira’s head would have been if Beca hadn’t grabbed her.

Fighting the urge to rush to her daughter, looking up from the two girls on the ground Miwa’s eyes study the slope and widen in shock. According to the slip patterns Kira fell first.

Beca could have let her fall and smash but she took the hit instead saving her daughter the pain. Miwa slowly walks over and hugs her daughter and the other woman before she meets her husbands eyes in the tree above and mouths three words to him “the girl stays.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for Beta for rest of story


End file.
